


Coming Out

by dragontara



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Oz (TV)
Genre: Coming out or not?, Crossover, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontara/pseuds/dragontara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot’s dirty little secret is revealed by Fin but is it enough to make Elliot come out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to gusx217 for correcting my grammar and trillingstar for putting her final touches to the flow.  
> Originally written and posted for oz_magi in LiveJournal.

COMING OUT

 

Fin had suspected something like this, but he had always dismissed the thought. Now, he was standing outside of the building where Detective Elliot Stabler lived and staring at the window on the third floor. He saw two male figures obviously arguing; one of them was Stabler. The other man grasped Elliot around the neck and pulled him into a kiss. Elliot didn't punch the other man kissing him, so it seemed that Fin's hunch had been right.

 

Fin stood still, staring at the embracing men for several moments until he remembered why he was here in the first place. He had come to get Elliot, because something had come up with the case they were investigating and now they had a perp to catch. Steeling himself, Fin strode toward the front door. He had no choice but to interrupt Elliot and his roomie – or boyfriend, or whatever.

 

Fin jogged up the stairs and knocked on the door. He had to wait a while, listening to shuffling on the other side of the door and then Toby, Elliot's roomie, opened the door.

 

”Hey Fin, what's up?” Toby ran his fingers through his hair. ”Come on in. Elliot's...”

 

At the same time Elliot came around the corner, straightening his shirt, and he shot Toby a warning look. Toby shrugged. “See ya.” He left them alone.

 

”What?” Elliot asked, sounding grumpy.

 

”We've got a DNA match. Cragen sent me to get you and then go pick up the perp,” Fin said. He shifted from foot to foot, feeling unusually uncomfortable.

 

”Yeah, okay, let me get my stuff,” Elliot said. He gestured for Fin to come in from the hallway, and then went into the bedroom, leaving the door open.

 

Fin had never noticed that there was only one bedroom in use in their apartment. When Fin had visited Elliot and Toby before, the second bedroom door had been closed, and Fin had assumed it was Toby's bedroom. They were roommates after all. Now Fin saw the door to the second bedroom was open, and the only furniture inside the room was a weight bench and a tall dresser, half-covered with a sheet.

 

Fin heard muffled voices coming from the other bedroom. Curious, he took a step closer. The bedroom door was ajar; Fin saw Elliot's shoulder but nothing more. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but then he heard a chuckle and saw Toby’s hand wrapping around Elliot's neck. They were obviously kissing again. Feeling like an intruder, Fin stepped back from the door.

 

Elliot emerged from the bedroom and raised his eyebrows at Fin. ”Ready?”

 

”Yeah, let's go,” Fin muttered and went out of the door, Elliot in tow.

 

*~*~*

 

They got their job done, delivered the perp to the precinct, and began the interrogation in perfect sync; they had worked together long enough to know each other's habits and methods, even though they didn't always agree with each other. After they finished work for the night, Fin offered to drive Elliot home. After they got into the car and pulled away from the curb, Fin thought about how little he knew about Elliot’s private life. Everything they talked about revolved around their jobs, and it wasn’t as though Fin let the others at work know all the details of his private life either. Anyway, now that he had seen a surprising glimpse into Elliot's life, he couldn't help but ask.

 

”So... you and Toby? I mean, Toby isn't just your roommate?”

 

”What?” Elliot turned his head to look at Fin. ”What the hell's that supposed to mean?”

 

”I saw you, okay? When I arrived at your place earlier, I saw you guys kissing. I thought you two shared an apartment just to split expenses; that's not the case. Why’d you keep your thing with him a secret?”

 

”I don't know,” Elliot rubbed his face. “It just never came up. I haven't been keeping it a secret--” 

 

Fin leveled a hard look on Elliot.

 

“Okay, fine, but I didn’t know how you guys would react, and with Toby being who he is... I wasn’t ready, I guess.”

 

”Hey, I have a gay son; I’ve come to terms with that. I don’t give a shit if you’re gay. And what do you mean, Toby being who he is? He's a lawyer, right?” Fin asked.

 

”He’s a former lawyer, yeah, but now he mainly does consulting for his brother’s firm. Toby spent seven years in Oz for vehicular manslaughter.”

 

Fin was stunned. ”An ex-con? How the hell did you get involved with an ex-con?” 

 

Elliot looked away. ”It's a long story. The only thing that matters is that he's a good guy, and he's had too much shit in his life already. I don't want to make things more difficult for him.”

 

”Hell, you’ve been living with him for what, two years now, and I never figured it out? I guess I need to go back to the academy,” Fin said, laughing.

 

”Yeah, yeah. Could you keep it to yourself for now, though? At least until I’ve had time to talk about it with Toby. Coming out, I mean,” Elliot said.

 

”Sure. Though -- if you're gonna live with him, you’d better invite him out to have a beer with us sometimes. We’ve got stories to tell about you, Stabler. And we don’t bite... much.”

 

”It's you I'm worried about,” Elliot said. “He's a tough guy; he still sleeps with a shank hidden in his mattress.”

 

”Bad guys fall for good guys all the time,” Fin said. 

 

”Sometimes I wonder which one of us is the bad guy,” Elliot muttered. They had arrived at Elliot's building. ”Thanks for the ride. See you Monday.”

 

*~*~*

 

Elliot opened the door to a dark and silent apartment. It was 4 am and Toby was sure to be sleeping. Elliot undressed in the bathroom and washed up, then slipped under the covers, snuggling close to Toby’s warmth.

 

”Elliot? Everything's all right?” Toby’s sleepy voice was muffled, his head buried under the pillows.

 

”Yeah, everything's okay. Go back to sleep,” Elliot whispered, wrapping his arm around Toby’s waist.

 

”We can sleep in tomorrow. It's your day off, and mine too,” Toby said, turning over and snuggling close. He laid a kiss on Elliot’s shoulder. ”What is it? You seem so tense.”

 

”Nothing. Just tired.” Elliot tried to brush it off, but Toby wasn't fooled so easily.

 

”Tell me,” Toby raised his head, leaned his elbow on the pillow and his head on his hand. ”I can't sleep anyway if you’re lying there tense as a board.” Toby brushed his free hand on Elliot's cheek, then leaned in for a light kiss.

 

”It's nothing really. Fin just figured out what’s between us and started asking questions.”

 

”And you got anxious, huh? Why are you so worried about it? You don't have to tell them anything. You know I don't mind being your dirty little secret,” Toby soothed.

 

”I don't want you to be my dirty little secret,” Elliot said, frustrated. “I want to be with you openly, but I don't know how to do it. There's never a perfect moment to bring it up.”

 

”Why don't you just wing it and see how it goes, if that's really what you want. You know I'm fine with whatever you decide as long as you keep coming home to me. In the meantime, I think there's something else I can bring up and enjoy,” Toby purred seductively. He kissed Elliot deeply, moving his hand to caress Elliot's groin. Elliot moaned, deepening the kiss, then turning them over so that Elliot ended up on top of Toby. Their kisses and caresses turned heated, and they moved against each other, creating a delicious friction sliding their erections together.

 

”Please, Ell, I need you now,” Toby moaned into the kiss, his fingers digging into Elliot's back. Elliot complied, swiftly preparing Toby before sinking down into his inviting heat. They groaned simultaneously when Elliot was firmly inside, and Elliot moved carefully in shallow thrusts. Toby urged him to go harder and Elliot couldn't resist. Soon he was slamming into Toby, feeling every nerve ending in his body screaming for release. The knot of desire in his stomach tightened almost unbearably. Reaching for Toby's hands, Elliot entwined their fingers, leaning down to kiss Toby's delectable lips.

 

They were both panting harshly. Elliot wrapped his fingers around Toby’s neglected cock, which twitched eagerly in his hand. After only two or three strokes, Toby cried out, clenching his muscles and erupting all over Elliot's fist and their stomachs. Toby's clenching ass pushed Elliot over the edge too, and he rode his climax with short, sharp thrusts into Toby until he was totally spent.

 

Elliot collapsed on Toby with almost his full weight, only one arm supporting his weight off of his lover. Toby hummed softly in contentment and kissed Elliot's sweaty neck. Eventually, Elliot found some energy to roll over, but he kept his arm around Toby, pulling him against his chest.

 

”I love you Toby,” he whispered into Toby’s blond locks.

 

”Love you too, Ell,” Toby slurred, nearly asleep.

 

”I hope you don't have any plans for next Friday, because we are going out with the guys,” Elliot said with determination.

 

”What?” Toby's eyes were wide open now.

 

Elliot smiled at him. ”It's time for us to finally go out, together, with the guys.”

 

”You and me?” Toby clarified.

 

”You and me, Tobe,” Elliot answered and kissed him good night.

 

The End


End file.
